


wszystko kręci się wokół watahy

by LadyMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoon/pseuds/LadyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>popijawa, polska wódka. Nie to nie jest humorystyczne, ale to trzeba ocenić samemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne opowiadanie tym razem z fandomu Teen Wolf. Uwielbiam Stereki, dlatego też sama postanowiłam jakiegoś stworzyć. Będzie miał kilka rozdziałów, pewnie tak ze 2 lub 3. Zobaczymy jak akcja się rozwinie :) Zapraszam Was do czytania, serduszka bardzo motywują :D 
> 
> Ps. Jeżeli jakaś dobra dusza znalazła by się żeby zbetować moje opowiadania, bardzo proszę o kontakt. Znajde sposób, żeby się odwdzięczyć :D <3

Gadulstwo, tak, to jedna cecha Stilesa, której wstydzi się kiedy dobrze popije. Gdyby jeszcze pamiętał co robi lub co mówi po takich akcjach, byłby wdzięczny losowi, naprawdę. Nie zdarzało się często, żeby Scott wpadał niezapowiedziany z trzema butelkami polskiego bimbru i namawiał go na świętowanie. Stilinski nigdy nie był dumny ze swoich polskich korzeni przez to imię, które plątało język przy każdej literce, jednak musiał przyznać, że towar jakim dysponował McCall był pierwszej klasy. Dobre stosunki z daleką rodziną Stiles`a powodowały dostawy alkoholu co trzy miesiące, cholera wszystkie trunki umywały się do polskiej wódki, która zbijała każdego z nóg, oprócz tych futrzanych piesków, którym powodowała jedynie lekki ból głowy!

\- Stiles! Stiles! Popatrz co mam! Chłopie dziś świętujemy! - już od progu domu słychać było wrzask przyjaciela, obwieszczającego nowinę, niekoniecznie znaną Stiles`owi, a prawdę mówiąc Stiles nie lubił nie znać przyczyny więc z westchnieniem ściągną swoje okulary i zamknął książkę do chemii. Zapowiadało się, że znów obleje egzamin i Harris doniesie na niego ojcu. Westchnął jeszcze raz i w tym samym momencie przez drzwi wpadł jak burza Scott, pobrzękując siatką z butelkami.

\- Nie uwierzysz, stary, nie uwierzysz! Allison mi powiedziała dziś rano! - entuzjazm Scotta był wyczuwalny nawet bez wilkołaczego instynktu.

\- Możesz jaśniej?! Nie jestem wróżką, idioto – dobra może nazwanie przyjaciela "idiotą" było nie fair ale Stiles nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi dlatego domagał się odpowiedzi w tej chwili.

\- Zostanę ojcem! Będziemy mieli dziecko! Eh Stiles!

\- Biorąc pod uwagę wasze barwne życie, życzę wam powodzenia w wychowywaniu szczeniąt, ty kretynie! Wiesz przecież, że sytuacja z Argentami nie jest stabilna, a do tego dochodzi jeszcze mmmppff....- jego potok słów został zagłuszony przez rękę, która zatkała mu usta.

\- Nie wiesz najlepszego! Właśnie rano rodzina łowców podpisała z naszym alfą pakt o pokoju, właśnie z tego powodu! - Scott tak promieniował dumą, że Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Od czegoś w końcu trzeba zacząć, no nie?

\- Nie mój alfa, stary – pomyślał- W takim razie gratuluję bracie, jednak nie nazywaj dziecka moim imieniem i dawaj te butelki w końcu mamy co świętować.

\- Jak bardzo bym chciał je tak nazwać to Allison już zdecydowała za mnie, ale nie martw się, zostaniesz ojcem chrzestnym, mojego maluszka !

\- Ojciec chrzestny, rodzinna mafia, niewiele brakuje.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles naprawdę bał się o przyszłość swojego przyjaciela, tyle niebezpieczeństw, które ściągali jak magnes, jednak co do jednego miał pewność. Jeżeli Derek zobowiązał się do ochrony swojej watahy to nawet najgorsze przeciwności pokonają razem. Ta myśl zabolała najbardziej. Nie jestem częścią stada, nikt się mną nie przejmie, ba nawet nikt nie będzie wiedział, że coś mi się stało. Ostatnie trzeźwe myśli przed zachlaniem się w trzy dupy.

\- Pobudki są straszne, chwila, gdzie ja jestem?! Rozsadzający czaszkę ból głowy, uniemożliwił Stiles`owi dalsze rozważania. Podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, dostrzegł łańcuchy oplatające jego kostki. Z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że aktualnie przebywa w ciemnej celi, prawdopodobnie pod ziemią, biorąc pod uwagę palące się lampy.

\- Widzę, że nasza kruszynka się już obudziła. Witamy w świecie żywych, przyjacielu – niski, cichy głos wyrwał go z rozeznania terenu.

\- Ciszej człowieku, ja umieram, po za tym nie znamy się więc nie nazywaj mnie przyjacielem i gdzie ja do cholery jestem?! - nawet kac nie może go powstrzymać od mówienia, choć jedyne co chciałby zrobić jest napicie się wody i położenie się spać. Nie trzeba wiele do szczęścia.  
Czyżby nasz nowy pupilek nie pamiętał co tu robi? Powiedziałbym, że jest mi przykro, jednak zazwyczaj mało kłamię, powinieneś się cieszyć, że na razie jesteś w dobrym położeniu. Eh nie martw się! Twoja komórka jest bezpieczna, razem ze wszystkimi innymi rzeczami, szczeniaku. Teraz muszę Cię opuścić. Jestem pewien, że przypomnisz sobie ostatnią noc, a jeżeli nie... - to niedokończone zdanie wywarło na Stiles`ie największe wrażenie. Gdy nieznajomy wyszedł, zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest nagi, co on robił na litość wszystkich znanych bogów? Oh czeka go rychła śmierć, jeżeli nie z rąk gościa, to jego własny ojciec go zabije, żyć nie umierać. Siedząc na kocu zaczął sobie przypominać wczorajszy wieczór.

_\- McCall nie zamierzam się upijać nad głową szeryfa, więc z łaski swojej zbieraj dupę i jedziemy w bardziej ustronne miejsce- pojechali w swoje ulubione miejsce do tego typu akcji. Las w Beacon Hills był niebezpieczny, ale kto nie lubi tego dreszczyku emocji?_

_Po skończeniu drugiej butelki, byli nieźle wstawieni, choć Scott pewnie tylko przez godzinę. Stiles`owi tak rozwinął się język, że przerwy robił tylko na złapanie oddechu, przez co McCallowi nie dane było dojść do głosu, pozostało mu jedynie śmiać się z trafnych uwag odnośnie nauczycieli, czy innych uczniów, które Stiles wyrzucał z siebie w tempie karabinu maszynowego. Otwierając trzecią butelkę, Stiles stwierdził, że jego pompa za chwilę pęknie i musi czym prędzej na stronę._

_Odchodząc spory kawałek od Scotta, zaspokoił swoją potrzebę, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Przyzwyczajenie. Musiał przewietrzyć także umysł przed powrotem, bo serio, utrzymanie prostej postawy ciała graniczyło z cudem._

_Stiles oparł się o drzewo przymykając oczy i głęboko oddychając. Po chwili jego wewnętrzny alarm zaczął okropnie wyć. Coś było nie w porządku, przeczucia nie należy ignorować. Stilinski otworzył oczy i zszokowany próbował cofnąć się bardziej, ale drzewo skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło._

_\- No, no patrzcie państwo, kogo my tutaj mamy. Mały, słodki człowiek. Pachniesz bardzo... apetycznie. - nieznajomy zanurzył nos w jego szyi wąchając go, Stiles stał niezdolny do ruchu, próbując nie oddychać. Nieznajomy wilkołak zachichotał tylko przypierając go jeszcze bardziej do drzewa, unieruchamiając mu ręce za plecami._

_\- Kim ty j-jesteś do cholery?! Puszczaj mnie, mój ojciec jest gliniarzem! Po za tym jesteś na prywatnym terytorium! - jak na stężenie alkoholu we krwi, Stilesowi udało się skonstruować zrozumiałe zdania. Co przyczyniło się tylko do ponownego chichotu wilkołaka._

_\- Taki niewinny, a taki agresywny! Podobasz mi się coraz bardziej, wiesz o wilkołakach, duży plus, jednak- tutaj powąchał jego szyję jeszcze raz, rozciągając usta w uśmiech- nie należysz do watahy tego terytorium, więc jesteś właściwie bez pański. Czy ty wiesz jak trudno teraz znaleźć nierozdziewiczonego nastolatka? Masz to szczęście nim być, będzie dużo zabawy, zobaczysz! - po czym zmusił Stiles`a do utraty przytomności. Cholerne wilkołaki, nawet porywacze są przystojni._

\- No to klops, Stiles w duchu stwierdził, że wolał tego nie pamiętać. Teraz musiał szybko coś wykombinować, żeby się stąd wydostać, w ciuchach. Jedna boląca głowa to nie najlepszy pomysł, jednak zawsze w takich sytuacjach był na nią skazany, więc co innego mu pozostało. Miał nadzieję, że Scott zauważył, że do niego nie wrócił, choć prawdopodobieństwo jest nikłe. Euforia związana z dzieckiem...- Stiles pokręcił w zrezygnowaniu głową wzdychając ciężko. Na co przyszło mu zachowanie dziewictwa do osiemnastego roku życia? Same problemy.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem pociągnął za łańcuchy z cichą nadzieją, że jednak mu się poddadzą, bez skutku. Chwilę później spiął się cały słuchając stukotu butów przy jego celi oraz dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Przeszedł przez nie ten sam mężczyzna niosąc ze sobą czarną torbę. Jej widok przyprawił chłopaka o dreszcz.

\- Widzę, że nie ufasz mi do tego stopnia, żeby napić się wody, prawda? Jednak muszę ci powiedzieć, że to tylko woda, lubię gdy moi partnerzy są świadomi. Nie wierzysz mi? Nie ma sprawy, pokażę ci – przystawił butelkę do ust i pociągnął z niej dość solidny łyk i odstawiając ją na stolik. Gdy nic się nie stało, wyciągnął rękę z tą samą butelką w stronę Stilesa. Chłopak z wahaniem przyjął ją. Coś mu tutaj bardzo nie grało, cholera McCall gdzie jesteś kiedy cię trzeba!

\- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego mnie porwałeś! Odpowiadaj! - musi wiedzieć dokładnie, musi.

\- No dobrze, skoro tak usilnie musisz wiedzieć. Nazywam się Ian Monroe, jestem tutaj przejazdem i tak się fascynująco złożyło, że zwiedzałem, gdy natknąłem się na ciebie, uwierz, takiego kąska się nie zostawia bez nadzoru. Moja wataha została w Nevadzie, papierkowa robota, bla, bla, bla. Nuda! Mam przeczucie, ze dostarczysz mi wiele rozrywki, słodki człowieku, dużo wiesz o wilkołakach i tego typu bzdurach a jednak nie jesteś w watasze tego terenu. Tak między nami, alfa zrobił błąd – facet lubił mówić, prawie tak samo jak Stiles, to było widoczne gołym okiem, jednak Stiles patrzył jak facet rozpakowuje zawartość torby na stolik i żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Co ten kutas chce mu zrobić?! Z przerażeniem obserwował jak coraz to bardziej dziwaczne zabawki znajdują się na stoliku, w geście desperacji szarpnął się za łańcuchy i zaczął wrzeszczeć.

\- Aj dziecino, moje uszy! Muszę cię jednak zakneblować, szkoda, bo stracenie z widoku tych twoich słodkich usteczek przyprawia mnie o smutek – z widocznym żalem zakleił Stiles`owi usta, czarną, szeroką taśmą, po czym złapał go wpół, rzucając na stół stojący na środku pomieszczenia. Tym razem przywiązał mu ręce po obu stronach głowy, a nogi przyczepił do zwisających z sufitów kolejnych łańcuchów.

Nie żeby Stiles w tym momencie przejmował się nagością, ale do kurwy nędzy miał być potraktowany jak co? Zabawka? Łzy bezsilności zapiekły go w oczy, w myślach linczował Dereka, Scotta a przede wszystkim siebie, jak mógł być taki głupi?! Cholera!

Ian z uśmiechem szaleńca podszedł do niego z butelką, jak Stiles zdążył wychwycić był to lubrykant. Dobry Boże, to się nie dzieje! To się nie dzieje! Stilinski zacisnął powieki naprężając z całej siły ciało.

\- Słodziaku, tak tylko pogorszysz sprawę, ale jeżeli tak wolisz, będę brutalniejszy- z chichotem podrażnił jego wejście, przez co Stiles wierzgnął się przerażony. Czuł, że coś zagłębia się w niego, brutalnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Monroe rzeczywiście nie bawi się w delikatności tylko napiera na niego dwoma palcami, agresywnie go posuwając. Stiles nigdy nie próbował stosunku analnego pod żadnymi postaciami, dlatego uczucie było nad wyraz bolesne i nieprzyjemne. Nie powstrzymywał już łez lecących mu po policzkach, płakał nad sobą, jak bardzo był słaby, że nawet wataha go nie chciała?! A teraz musi przechodzić przez to wszystko.

Chwilę później uczucie rozciągania minęło i Stiles otworzył oczy patrząc jak Ian podchodzi do stolika i bierze z niego duże, grube, czarne dildo, które polewa lubrykantem, nie kwapiąc się do roztarcia go. To mnie rozerwie. Zlitujcie się, pomocy! Wiedział, że to bez sensu, jednak nie przestał wzywać pomocy nawet na sekundę. Gdy Ian szykował się do wepchnięcia zabawki w Stilesa na zewnątrz nastąpił wielki huk. Dildo, które trzymał w ręce wypadło, a mężczyzna poderwał się, przemieniając w wilkołaczą formę.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, cukiereczku. Nie oddam cię bez walki - warknął w stronę Stilesa i chwycił w dłoń długi nóż. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, nasłuchując.

Nie musiał długo czekać, drzwi zostały wyważone a do środka dosłownie wskoczył ogromny wilkołak rycząc wściekle. Takiego Dereka, Stiles jeszcze nie widział. Cała jego postawa wyrażała chęć mordu, a oczy ciskały takie błyskawice, że pomimo łez Stiles dał radę je dostrzec. Stilinski miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie on jest adresatem tej furii, przeważnie w takich sytuacjach to jemu się obrywało, za „bycie osłem” i powodowanie zamieszania. Na powrót zamknął oczy i starał się ukryć swoje zażenowanie myśląc o tym, żeby być tylko nie widzialnym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta, dam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marii410 i Aoibakauke dziękuję wam za te komentarze, które tak podbudowują! Cieszyłam się jak głupia, że ktoś postanowił skomentować moje wypociny, za co jestem wam bardzo, ale to bardzo wdzięczna. Dlatego szybciej niż planowałam przedstawiam nowy rozdział, znów bez bety :(

_Zginę, nie ma bata, dzisiaj umrę._ Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, słysząc ogłuszający warkot Dereka na Iana. Ponowił próbę oswobodzenia się z łańcuchów, a jedyne co osiągnął to zwrócenie na siebie uwagi dwóch bardzo groźnych wilkołaków.  
Na twarzy Dereka oprócz furii pojawił się szok, który zaraz zniknął z jego twarzy, na co Monroe tylko westchnął i machnięciem ręki wskazał na Stilesa.

\- Słodki jest, prawda? A taki ciasny, że pierwsze co zrobię, po pozbyciu się ciebie, będzie zerżnięcie go właśnie na tym stole. Mam nadzieję, że zdechniesz w męczarniach za przerwanie mi zabawy z moją nową, niewinną zabaweczką – po czym cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, obnażając bardziej kły. Pochylił się gotowy do skoku, na co Derek odpowiedział tym samym. Krążyli wokół siebie, powarkując. W ułamku sekundy Ian skoczył do przodu powalając Dereka na podłogę przy okazji przewracając stolik, z którego spadły wszystkie zabawki. Chwila zdekoncentrowania szaleńca i już Hale był na górze wytrącając srebrny nóż z ręki Monroe, przy okazji łamiąc mu nadgarstek. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni strzykawkę z dziwną substancją przypominającą płynne złoto i nie wahając się ani sekundy, wbił ją w ramię młodszego wilkołaka.

To było naprawdę szybkie, jeżeli Stiles mrugnąłby w tej sekundzie to pewnie nie zauważyłby tego uśmieszku Hale`a oraz przerażenia w oczach Iana. Chwilę później jego ciało znieruchomiało, ale Stiles miał pewność, że facet żyje. To nie była najlepsza strona sytuacji, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cała uwaga Dereka skupiła się teraz na nim, a on nie miał jak się poruszyć, żeby ukryć, no cóż, wszystko.

Derek powoli podniósł się na nogi i wolnym krokiem podszedł do Stiles`a. Stając obok stołu, jego oczy rozbłysły czerwienią, jak zawsze, gdy wkurzał się na chłopaka, na co Stiles przeżegnał się mentalnie.

 _Dobry dzień by umrzeć, mój synu..._ Przypomnienie sobie reklamy a także smaku Marsa przed śmiercią, było słodkim podsumowaniem jego życia. Jednak kim on był, żeby nie spróbować ratować sytuacji.

\- Stary, jestem pewien, że właśnie teraz rozważasz jak mnie uwolnić a nie zabić, prawda?- okej to nie było mądre posunięcie, zważywszy na to, że w celi ponownie rozległ się dość potężny warkot.

\- Czy ty wiesz, że przez ciebie są zawsze same problemy? Obiecałem ci ostatnio, że jeżeli jeszcze raz mnie zdenerwujesz to popamiętasz, nie obchodzą mnie teraz inni. Dostaniesz nauczkę na przyszłość! - to była chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź na jaką pozwolił sobie Derek w jego obecności.

\- Słuchaj, tak naprawdę nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić, serio. Po za tym to nie była moja wina, zapytaj Scotta, albo Allison, to wszystko przez tą dwójkę. To Scott zmusił mnie do świętowania jego szczęścia, no wiesz i nie moja wina, że zachciało mi się siusiu. Psychopatyczny wilkołak też nie był w planie... samo tak wyszło, to, że jestem prawiczkiem raczej było planowane ale w słusznej sprawie i sadystyczne zapędy spowodowały, że jeżeli dziś ujdę z życiem to pierwsze co zrobię to pójdę do baru żeby mhhppp.... - kolejna osoba, która ucina jego potok słów, no pięknie .

\- Po pierwsze, nikt cię nie zamierza teraz zabijać, po drugie musisz nauczyć się milczeć i po trzecie, że jeżeli tylko pokażesz się w tym barze, z tym zamiarem, który masz, to uwierz, źle się to dla wszystkich skończy – rozgryźć tego faceta jest naprawdę ciężko.

\- Unikać barów, tak, tak oczywiście, zapytam Danny`ego. A teraz byłbyś tak dobrym wilkołaczkiem, żeby mnie uwolnić? Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo ucinając sobie z tobą pogawędki, dyndając nago na łańcuchach – dobrze Stiles, dobra mina do złej gry i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

\- Radzę ci Danny`ego zostawić w spokoju- nie no tego faceta naprawdę ciężko zrozumieć. Hale zastanawiał się przez chwilę, z jego punktu widzenia Stiles zaslugiwał na karę od razu, ale wyczuwał zbliżającego się Scotta z Ericą i Boydem, więc postanowił odłożyć to na później. Szarpnął więc za łańcuchy, które rozerwały się uwalniając nogi Stilesa, po czym obszedł stół uwalniając także jego ręce. Schylił się łapiąc koc, i rzucając nim w chłopaka. Mógłby obejść się bez tego wdzięcznego spojrzenia, cóż, wolał go bez ubrania.

\- Za chwilę będzie tutaj Scott i inni, jeśli nie chcesz żeby gapili się na ciebie, lepiej się okryj. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, przyjdą po tego – ze wstrętem szturchnął Iana nogą – pasożyta. Ty pójdziesz ze mną... - czy on się dobrze czuje? To naprawdę jego rekord w wypowiadaniu słów, jednak radę Stiles przyjął dość chętnie, owijając się szczelniej.

\- Ale, ale...

\- Bez dyskusji – oho, teraz to było warknięcie, więc Stiles nie ponowił chęci protestu. Zamilkł więc obserwując Dereka i nieprzytomnego wilkołaka, choć setki pytań rozsadzało mu głowę. Poczeka, a potem zamorduje Scotta.

Pięć może dziesięć minut później do celi wpadł Scott a za nim reszta. Ze zdziwieniem przystanęli, bo widok jaki zastali w celi, sprawił im niezły szok. Jeden gość leżał na podłodze w otoczeniu zabawek erotycznych, Derek stał przy ścianie wbijając wzrok w Stiles`a i powarkując cicho, a Stiles siedział na stole owinięty zielonym kocem, kiwając się w przód i w tył. McCall jako jedyny zaryzykował.

\- Stiles! Wszystko dobrze, stary?! Szukałem cię przez trzy godziny po tym zakichanym lesie! Cholera, dobrze się czujesz? - widząc blednącego Stilesa chciał podejść do niego, jednak warkot Dereka zatrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Ani kroku, McCall. Zabierzcie tego wilkołaka do Deatona, później do was dołączę. Mam coś jeszcze do zrobienia – po czym złapał Stiles`a wpół przerzucając go przez ramię, jednak upewniając się, że koc niczego nie odsłania, skierował się do wyjścia. Na nic zdały się zapewnienia Stilinskiego, że da radę pójść sam, bo umie przecież chodzić.

Trójka osób pozostałych w celi spojrzała na siebie po czym Boyd zarzucił sobie w podobny sposób na plecy Iana, i również ulotnił się z pomieszczenia.

\- McCall możesz mi teraz wyjaśnić, co się tutaj do cholery stało – Erica nie bawiła się w subtelności, odkąd została wilkołakiem.

\- Możesz się domyślać- wskazał ręką podłogę- jednak więcej dowiemy się jak Deaton przesłucha tego wilkołaka – dziewczyna mu przytaknęła, po czym oboje wybiegli kierując się do samochodu.

Gdy Hale wyniósł go na świeże powietrze, odetchnął z ulgą, wiedział, że Derek mu nie odpuści, ale jeżeli będzie dobrze się zachowywał i milczał, na pewno ułagodzi trochę to tornado, jakim teraz Derek jest. Może tylko troszeczkę, ale zawsze coś. Nie miał pojęcia co mężczyzna dla niego szykował, więc czuł poddenerwowanie. Zastanawiał się czy bardziej nie boi się Dereka niż Iana, bo w końcu wiedział co tamten planował, na samo wspomnienie wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdy facet był trochę normalniejszy i nie porwał go tylko zapytał po ludzku, może i zgodził by się na jednonocny numerek, bo facet miał to czego Stiles szukał. Ciemnowłosy, z zarostem, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i z oczami, które przeszywają. Cóż, zawsze musi się rozczarować prawda? Jeśli dobrze pójdzie umrze jako prawiczek. Nie zorientował się nawet kiedy został wepchnięty do Camaro i ruszyli z miejsca.

Pierwsza w życiu jego przejażdżka tym autem, odbyła się nie tak jak sobie kiedyś wyobrażał. Chciał zapytać Dereka, gdzie ten go ciągnie, bo jedyne na co miał teraz ochotę to kąpiel, jednak powstrzymał się patrząc na profil alfy. Więc zapadł się głębiej w fotelu, przegryzając policzek i owijając się szczelniej kocem. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy odpłynął ukołysany głosem silnika.

Po dojechaniu do domu rodzinnego Hale`ów, Derek odwrócił się do Stiles`a mając kazać mu iść za sobą, ale widok śpiącego chłopaka sprawił, że jedynie westchnął. Wysiadł z samochodu i obszedł go, otwierając drzwi od strony pasażera. Westchnął jeszcze raz po czym wyjął chłopaka ze środka, niosąc go na rękach w stronę wejścia. W połowie drogi Stiles objął swoimi bladymi rękami szyję wilkołaka, a policzek wtulił w jego klatkę piersiową. Derek przystanął myśląc, że Stilinski się już obudził, jednak słysząc nadal szybki, miarowy oddech pokręcił głową i wszedł do domu. Odłożył kluczyki na stolik, a sam wspiął się schodami do sypialni, gdzie położył chłopaka na łóżku ściągając z niego ten obrzydliwy koc, w zamian nakrywając go kołdrą.

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał dlaczego położył go we własnej sypialni a nie w którymś z pokojów gościnnych, zbyłby go tylko machnięciem ręki. Jednak zrobił to z czysto samolubnych pobudek. Mentalnie dawał sobie kopa, że nie zdążył przybyć wcześniej i to ścierwo dotknęło JEGO Stiles`a. _Nikt nie miał prawa go dotykać oprócz niego, NIKT._ Musiał się opanować, jeżeli zabiłby go bez udowodnienia mu winy, jego wataha mogłaby skazać na to samo jego. Deaton zawiadomi drugą watahę, która odbierze jej członka i sama wymierzy karę odpowiadającą przewinieniu. Po chwili zastanowienia wybrał numer kliniki Alana.

\- Tutaj klinika weterynaryjna, słucham?

\- Tu Derek, postaraj wyciągnąć z niego zeznania do powiedzmy 6 godzin a potem zwołaj watahy – koniec. Krótka informacja i połączenie zostało zakończone. Przez telefon jedynie długo rozmawiał z matką, Laurą i Corą, choć z młodszą siostrą ciężko było się czasem porozumieć. Samowystarczalna, no jasne. Wyciszył telefon i odrzucił go w kierunku stolika, po czym wrócił na górę. Trzeba wszystko przygotować, aby ukarać Stiles`a. Jego oczy błysnęły czerwienią, a usta ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech, co naprawdę nie zdarzało się często.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna część, nie wiem czy czekaliście czy nie ale już jest. :*

Stiles obudził się z przeczuciem. Nie byle jakim przeczuciem ale tym totalnie Stiles`owym poczuciem, że ma przewalone. Nauczył się je rozróżniać po pójściu do średniej szkoły i zetknięciu się z tymi co lubili podręczyć trochę dzieciaków. Gdy odzywało się to drugie przeczucie, trzeba było uciekać... jak najszybciej. Teraz też odczuwał taką potrzebę więc z wahaniem otworzył oczy. Zdziwił się trochę widząc obcy pokój, a także czując na sobie jedwabistą miękkość pościeli, mruknął z przyjemności i na powrót zanurzył się w poduszkę podciągając kołdrę na głowę. Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund a poderwał się do siadu odrzucając kołdrę i patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swoją nagość.

_Kurwa, znowu ?!_ Powinien mieć jakąś depresję po ostatnim razie a jedyną rzeczą jaką teraz się martwił, było to gdzie do cholery jest i co Derek z nim zrobił. Miał totalnie powalone życie. W przyszłości powinien zostać doradcą „jak nie żyć, napisać swoją własną książkę pod tym samym tytułem, kupić dom, i raz w tygodniu chodzić na sesje terapeutyczne a na razie pozostawało mu modlić się o przeżycie kary. Tak, to najlepsze co może zrobić, zaraz potem jak znów się przykryje, cholerne wilkołaki.

Wolałby wiedzieć co go czeka. Nie lubił nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy. Jakby nie patrzeć Derek nie mógł go za bardzo skrzywdzić, prawda? Sam sobie w to nie wierzył. A jeżeliby uciec przez okno? Z nowym zamiarem wyskoczył z łóżka i rzucił się do okna, po czym jęknął zrezygnowany. Jego totalny plan ucieczki został zgaszony już na starcie.

_Myśl Stiles, myśl, w końcu nie od parady masz głowę!_ Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zatrzymał wzrok na szafie. Drżącą rękę otworzył drzwi spodziewając się wyskakujących złych wilczków, jednak jaka była jego ulga, gdy zamiast tego dostrzegł poskładane w równiutką kostkę ubrania. Stiles miał ochotę rozwalić ten porządek, jednak instynkt samozachowawczy skutecznie odradził mu takie postępowanie. Zwinął z szafy dresowe, czarne spodnie i szarą koszulkę, które szybko ubrał na siebie. _Przynajmniej karę przyjmę ubrany._ Jeszcze nie wiedział jak bardzo się w tej chwili myli. Przeczesał włosy siadając na łóżku i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, jak bardzo urosły. Nie twierdził, ze nie chciał zmienić czegoś w swoim wyglądzie. Najlepiej usunąć pieprze, wszystkie, nawet w tych miejscach, o które go nie podejrzewali, że ma. Starał się nawet zmienić styl ubierania. Bluzy, dresy, i luźne koszulki zmienił na dopasowane marynarki, jeansy, jednak co do koszulek z bohaterami nie mógł się przełamać i te przeklęte okulary. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że miał wadę wzroku jednak musiał zmienić te obrzydliwe oprawki na bardziej...stylowe. Więc wchodząc po wakacjach przez drzwi gapili się na niego wszyscy. To było pierwszego dnia i nawet parę dziewczyn chciało się z nim umówić, jednak podczas długiej przerwy kiedy już planował zrobić to z jedną z nich coś po prostu nie wyszło. Zwierzył się później Allison, która uświadomiła go w jednej rzeczy. Powinien rozważyć swoją heteroseksualność, zapewniając, że Scott nie będzie miał z tym problemu.

Rozważył więc tą sugestię, przeglądając strony w internecie i prawdę powiedziawszy uznał, że jednak nie jest tym za kogo się podawał z tą całą miłością do Lydii. Odpuścił sobie więc zabieganie o jej względy, to nawet nie można było nazwać zabieganiem gdy druga osobna nie zna twojego imienia, bywa.

Swoje rozważania przerwał, na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, przez które wszedł Derek ubrany, o Merlinie! W skórzane spodnie. Tego było totalnie za wiele. Nie prosił się przecież o żadne fetysze, więc czemu niebiosa sprawiają, że musi teraz patrzeć na to na co chciałby patrzeć jedynie podczas seksu? Bezgłośnie przełknął ślinę przenosząc wzrok na twarz Dereka.

\- Wziąłeś moje rzeczy? - koleś totalnie za dużo używał warkotu, tego Stiles był na sto procent pewny.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to może być problem ale obiecuje wyprać, zdezynfekować i odłożyć na miejsce w plastikowym worku, więc możesz mi na chwilę odżałować, rzeczy. Nie mam ochoty siedzieć tutaj nago, ostatnim razem kiedy siedziałem nago w sypialni to przyprawiłem Scotta o złe wspomnienia, więc to był najlepszy plan jaki wymyśliłem, żeby nie doprowadzić cię do zawału. Ale hej! Czy wilkołaki mogą mieć zawał?! Ej nie musisz obwąchiwać szafy! Nie dotykałem więcej nic, słowo! Wiem, że macie hopla na punkcie zapachu no ale...- przerwał w momencie kiedy Hale doskoczył do niego przewracając go na łóżko i unieruchamiając mu ręce nad głową. Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować, bo Derek wsadził swój nos w jego włosy wąchając go! Następny wariat, czy co? Już miał się odezwać, jednak nos Dereka zaczął wędrówkę w dół zatrzymując się na zgięciu jego szyi i ramienia. Odezwanie się, gdy oczy wilkołaka zaczynają robić się czerwone i jest on nie dalej niż centymetr od twojej tętnicy nie jest najlepszym co możesz zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Próbował uwolnić trochę nogi poruszając minimalnie miednicą, jednak jedyne co uzyskał to wgniecenie go bardziej w materac.

 

Cudownie, jak uwolnić się od wielkiego pana Jestem Alfa? Numer z komórką raczej nie zadziała. Tak zajął się zastanawianiem jak się wydostać, że nie zorientował się jak jego nadgarstki zostają puszczone. Różnicę poczuł dopiero jak Derek z łatwością przerzucił go przez swoje kolana, odrzucając jego zdobyte z trudem spodnie. Pisnął raczej niemęsko, gdy jego ciało spotkało się z zimnym materiałem skórzanych spodni. Hale przytrzymywał go jedną ręką, a drugą uniósł i lekko klepnął nią Stiles`a.

No dobra, spodziewał się tego, ale mimo wszystko podskoczył na tych kolanach obijając sobie swoje intymne części ciała. Czuł, że gorąco uderza mu w policzki, rumieńce wstydu. Czuł się żałosny, żałosny i pokonany przez własne ciało. Był zażenowany tak bardzo, że nie przejmował się kolejnymi uderzeniami, głowę oparł na ramieniu i zacisnął oczy. W pokoju była cisza, jedyne co ją zakłócało było dźwiękiem uderzania ręką w pośladki.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak chłopak opuszcza głowę na ramiona starając się nie pokazywać swojego rumieńca i nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku. Tego pierwszego nie dało się ukryć, bo rumieniec ciągnął się przez plecy aż do pośladków. Derek chciał usłyszeć reakcję Stiles`a, więc przy piętnastym uderzeniu włożył więcej siły... dużo więcej. Otrzymał reakcję jakiej się spodziewał. Stiles jęknął głośno wyginając kręgosłup w łuk, ocierając się o niego jeszcze bardziej. Derek uśmiechnął się unosząc tylko kącik ust i potraktował jego drugi pośladek z podobną siłą, o, jeszcze więcej jęków. Teraz dopiero zacznie się zabawa.

Okej, do tej pory myślał, że jedynym zboczeniem jakie ma to te fatalne spodnie, jednak gdy Derek potraktował go z większą siłą, przyznał sam przed sobą, że jednak to polubi, nawet bardzo. Zacznie jak tylko skończy się upokarzać przed Derekiem. Gdy kolejny cios nie nadszedł pozwolił sobie znów opaść na kolana, jednak gdy tylko znów zwiesił głowę uderzenie było mocniejsze niż poprzednie i cholera naprawdę bolało. Na znak protestu zawył cicho, na co ręka, która do tej pory go uderzała, nagle pogładziła go po zapewne ogniście czerwonych pośladkach. Stiles sapnął zaskoczony o mało nie spadając na podłogę w ostatniej chwili powstrzymany przez ręce obejmujące go w tali.

\- Nikt nie chce żebyś upadł, więc z łaski swojej wróć na swoje miejsce. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – chyba jednak wolał, gdy rzucano nim o ścianę niż skazywano na takie przeżycia. Westchnął lekko ale poddał się i znów leżał Derekowi na kolanach, jednak mężczyzna znów miał inne plany, ponieważ w następnej chwili leżał na środku łóżka twarzą do materaca. Cóż teraz przynajmniej mógł się schować.

Derek obserwował go przez chwilę, jednak na widok tych wszystkich pieprzyków na nogach chłopaka, aż zamrowiły go zęby. Miał ochotę zedrzeć z niego jeszcze koszulkę, jednak zdecydował, ze jeszcze za wcześnie, mógłby wywołać większy szok a tego raczej by nie chciał. Dzisiaj dzieciak będzie jego i niech tylko ktoś spróbuje mu przerwać. Jeszcze raz przesunął wzrokiem po rozłożonym ciele i przysiadł na piętach obok bioder Stiles`a. Chłopak był dziś nad wyraz spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę jego lekkie ADHD. Plus dla niego.

Wylał trochę olejku rozgrzewającego na dłonie i roztarł go na nich, po czym przyłożył je do rozognionych pośladków ściskając je lekko, na co Stiles spiął się cały, wciskając głowę bardziej w poduszkę, zaciskając w dłoniach pościel. Nie łatwo było znaleźć ten olejek, ale czego by nie zrobił dla tego cholernego dzieciaka.


End file.
